1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety switch, and more particularly to safety switch for a water dispenser so that an accidental touch of the safety switch will not cause water to flow out of the water dispenser, thus avoiding spillage, potential injury to users etc.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional water dispenser usually is equipped with a distilled water flagon and a water dispensing mechanism having a switch to control water flow out of the distilled water flagon. By pressing the switch, the distilled water is able to flow out of the distilled water flagon and thus the user is able to enjoy the distilled water. However, when the switch is accidentally touched, such as someone brushing past the dispenser, heated water flowing out of the water dispenser may cause a nuisance or even injury to the people, especially children, nearby the water dispenser. Therefore, to avoid such an unpleasant incident from happening, patents providing safety measurements have been introduced to the market and they do have the ability to prevent such mishap from happening. However, due to the structural complexity and excessive time consumed in assembly, cost of such safety switches is never low.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved safety switch to mitigate the aforementioned problems.